Restrooms & Romance
by x0x
Summary: *What normal person calls at... 3:34 a.m?* - *...What normal person calls a girl after getting her number out of a bathroom?* - SasuSaku - Happy Day-Late Bday!


**a/n** Sorry it's a day late but... Happy b-day to Sakura ;)

-X-

-x-

-X-

**Restrooms & Romance**

-X-

-x-

-X-

Sometimes I really wonder, has _anyone_** seriously **called?

-X-

-x-

-X-

"There's no way you're backing out of this now."

"Hn."

"I mean it, you can't back out now."

"Hn."

"So...you're not gonna back out?"

"No."

"...Ya sure?"

An eye roll. "Yes."

"...Posit-"

A punch thrown his way. Dodged.

"Alright, alright, chill out. But you gotta do it before the night's over, got it teme?"

"Yes Dobe, I _get it._"

"Cool. Well now's your chance, go!"

"...GO ALREADY."

Eye roll. Smack.

"DAMMIT TEME, I SWEAR ONE DAY I'M GONNA-" By the time he lifted himself off the floor, he was alone, the other boy already walking off towards the bathrooms.

-X-

(_I can't believe that damn idiot's got me doing this._)

He inwardly groaned as he pushed open the door to the bathroom, the stench of the public toilets reaching his senses, making him cringe in disgust. Ignoring the woman staring at him openly as she finished washing her hands (_damn the world for creating unisex bathrooms)_, he casually walked to the last stall at the end of the row and slid in, shutting the door behind him.

Swiftly clicking the lock shut, he stood awkwardly in the stall, waiting for the lady to get the hell out of there. Waiting a few moments,(she was clearly waiting for him to leave as for a 'proper' introduction between the two which was definitely _not. happening_.) she finally chose to leave after 'accidentally' dropping her bag (in which all its' contents spilled out), and deliberately took her time in expecting each item she dropped. Huffing loudly, her heels clicked on the tile floor before the blaring music of the club could be heard, signaling she'd opened the door, and then the abrupt silence that followed, telling him he was finally alone.

He ran a hand through his rugged spikes before turning and facing the door with determination.

This was the specific stall known throughout the club, everyone who'd ever come had signed the back of the door there. It was like an unwritten tradition, you could find phrases ranging from '_**K.I was here!!**_' to '_**S & I - 2gether 4ever**_' all the way to girls phone numbers.

...Which was the reason for him being there.

The results of a truth or dare game gone wrong.

He scanned the door for a number, some number that didn't look as though it would lead him to some cheap hooker.

'_**Call me if you want a good time, ask for Karin ;)**_' with a number hastily written beneath it.

(_No._)

'_**Lonely? Call me -x Tayuya**_' Another number scrawled beneath the message.

(_Not._)

Finally, he found one message that struck him as interesting.

'_**Call this number, she needs a guy in her life -**_' the first two numbers were written clearly but by the fourth number, it had become massive scribbles. '_**Ignore her, she's an idiot. DON'T -**_' the letters appeared haste and the _**n't**_ was slightly crossed out in a thicker shading. '_**Seriously, CALL HER!**_' the number was finally written, tiny and yet readable. It appeared as if there were a slight struggle for the marker but whoever was trying to stop the writer from leaving a message failed.

He stood for a moment, debating on his choices before grabbing a pen out of his pocket and writing the number in tiny print on his palm.

Unlocking the door, he briskly walked out of the bathrooms and headed back towards the table.

"Jeez Teme, took ya long enough, huh?" Naruto said, gingerly rubbing his head from the 'attack' earlier.

"Hn. I got it." he said, revealing his palm quickly before snapping it shut and shoving his fists back in his pockets. A wide grin broke out across the blonde's face. "SWEET! Let's go call it!"

He rolled his eyes before following the blonde out the doors of the club.

-X-

(Ring.)

(Ring.)

(Ring.)

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"...Hello?"

"...Hello."

He inwardly groaned as Naruto sat there, grinning at him like a cheshire cat.

"Who's speaking?"

"Sasuke...Uchiha."

"...I'm sorry, if I've heard of you, I don't recall."

"You probably haven't."

"...We... Have we met?"

"No."

"...How did you get my number?"

"...Well?"

"...A bathroom stall."

(Click.)

He sat there for a moment. Glanced over at the blonde.

Stare.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

"She hung up?"

"Obviously."

"...AW MAN! THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

Glare.

Frown.

Punch.

Dodge, too late.

"DAMMIT TEME!"

-X-

(Ring.)

(Ring.)

(Ring.)

The sound rang out through his apartment, echoing off the nearly empty space. Naruto had left earlier, finally allowing him some peace and quiet after staying at his place till 2 a.m, now, right when he was trying to sleep, someone was calling.

Somewhat stumbling over to the phone, he grabbed the ringing object from hell and held it near his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled slightly.

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"Who the hell's this?" His irritable mood clearly showing.

"...Sakura."

"What normal person calls at... 3:34 a.m?"

"...What normal person calls a girl after getting her number out of a bathroom?"

"You think I _wanted _to do that?"

"Well...what's the reason then?"

"First of all, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. But the real reason was that my idiot of a friend forced me into a game of truth or dare and I had to find a number. I'd rather call someone who _seemed_ somewhat normal than some whore. You're number looked... better, or...whatever." He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Silence.

"...Do you have a reason for calling or can I hang up and go back to sleep like you probably should be doing too?"

"Wait!"

"...Well..."

"Um... this is probably gonan sound really weird... but I was wondering... do you wanna, maybe... go get a coffee tomorrow?"

"...You don't have to or anything. I mean, I was just wondering. I don't wanna bother you or anyt-"

"Fine."

"...W-...what?"

"I said. Fine. Where do you want to meet?"

"...Um...how about -"

-X-

Five Weeks Later

"Can't believe I lost a damn bet to that gay-prick of an 'artist'. Pff, artist my ass..."

The cerulean eyed blonde walked through the bathroom, turning quickly into the last stall, closing the door, and began searching for a number

He scanned through various comments, messages, stupid comments, but then stopped when he saw a particular set of comments written closely together.

'_**Call this number, she needs a guy in her life -**_' the first two numbers were written clearly but by the fourth number, it had become massive scribbles. '_**Ignore her, she's an idiot. DON'T -**_' the letters appeared haste and the _**n't**_ was slightly crossed out in a thicker shading. '_**Seriously, CALL HER!**_' under the script was...what used to be the number but was now completely splattered with black ink making the numbers completely unreadable and impossible to decipher.

Underneath the number, in bright red permanent marker was written -

'**_You will not read this number, call this number, have anything to do with this number, etc. She is mine._**'

And underneath that in a neater, daintier script were the words -

**S.U & S.H**

**together since 3/28 - x**

-X-

-x-

-X-

**a/n** So... I hated the ending, I didn't want it this way but yeah, I HAD to do something for her b-day seeing as I TOTALLY missed it last year. lol. My bad... I know it came out a day late but I was busy last night and couldn't finish. c: Pleasee R&R and/or fav! Constructive criticism also accepted, also accepting flames, idc. lol.

Btw - a freeee request for the first person who can guess the initials - '_**K.I was here!!**_' & '_**S & I - 2gether 4ever**_' Sorry for the confusion at first, lol (sweatdrop).

**EDIT - - - **the thing mentioned above, yeah, it's over already. A lot of people IGNORED my note-chapter (which I deleted) that SAID it was over and STILL sent me reviews with answers. PLEASE. STOP. I LOVE the fact that you're reviewing but PLEASE. STOP. SENDING. ME. YOUR. GUESSES. The people were 'Kiba Inuzuka' and 'Shikamaru and Ino' okay?! And if you WANT to request something or you WANT a fic or you WANT to tell me what you'd like to see next, GO TO MY PRO AND **PM** ME OR **_USE THE DAMN POLL_**. Thank you SO much.


End file.
